


Smile

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never smiles. Well that's a lie, he is always smiling but he always has his hand right in front of his face covering it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. The fluff and cuddles are strong.

They had been dating for almost a year and if Mark had to talk about it he would have to say it was amazing. He loved every second of it, even the fights were all memories he held close and would never give up. Not a single one would he hand over. 

Jack was, he was something unknown. He was wild at times but never too wild that Mark felt that he could lose him. He was sweet but never too sweet to hurt his teeth. He was sassy but not enough to get annoying, the same couldn't be said for him. He was bright and shining, but you didn't always have to shield your eyes. He was, for a lack of a better word, perfect. 

Everything except for one thing, his smile. Now hold on, Mark wasn't going to say he didn't like it. The complete opposite, he loved it. It was wide, pure and never strained. It was the kind of smile that could light up a room. The first time Mark saw it they had already been dating for 4 months. It was on the day Mark had asked Jack if wanted to just stop bringing cloths back and forth from his place and maybe just make his apartment his permanent home. Mark remembers seeing the smile split across Jack's face as he eagerly agreed and Mark was sure in that instant that he was making the right choice and fell in love all over again. But that was seriously the first time he saw him smile. It's not like Jack didn't smile, he just hid it. 

That was the issue. It wasn't anything noticeable just something he picked up after being around Jack for so long. Whenever Jack would smile he would look down a little and cover it up with his hand. It was infuriating at time because he was so gorgeous and he always hid one of the most beautiful things about him.

It reached a peak when they were out at dinner. It was a nice place, nothing too fancy that they had to dress up but they didn't come in sweat pants. It had a soft aurora about it, it left a warm bubble inside the both them. Mark had at some point taken Jack's hand in his as they softly talked about nothing that really mattered but at the time seemed more important than the air around them.

It happened when Mark cracked a stupid joke. He probably wouldn't have mentioned the fact that Jack covered up his laugh even though he only saw it home and on rare occasions but he took the hand Mark was holding. For some reason it make him want to scream as he watched Jack hide his head, green hair falling down and covered his small chuckle. 

"Why do you do that?" Mark asked. He watched Jack freeze. It was like a cat that had been startled and was going to run any second. He slowly lowered his hand to his lap and looked out the window of the restaurant. The warm feeling had left the place. 

"Do what?"

"Cover your smile." Mark asked 

Jack looked at him with a face close to disgust. It made Mark want to take back the question. Swallow it back down and never let it see the light of day. "You fucking know why Mark. Don't do this. I don't need it." Jack spit at him. 

Mark at stared at him confusion, "Baby, I don't know why."

Jack looked down. Mark could see him getting upset he was about to say something when Jack stood up quickly, almost knocking over the chair. The noise caused other happy couples to turn to them before deciding that their happiness was better kept by ignoring them and turning back to each other. "Let's go home." Jack bit out. 

Mark looked around as if missing something before he slowly nodded and waved over the waiter saying they had decided not to eat tonight because he was sick. The waiter nodded saying he could leave since they hadn't actually started even preparing their meal. Make handed him a twenty before following Jack out. 

The walk back was quiet, too quiet. It left Mark to worry himself until he felt a cold hand enter his. He looked down in shock then at Jack. He wasn't happy looking but he didn't look as upset or hurt had he had. Mark gave him a squeeze and saw a smirk tug at the corners of Jack's mouth. They were ok.

Later that night between sheets and ghosts of hot touches against skin disappearing Jack mumbled out into Mark's neck, "It's my teeth."

Mark felt his breath returning and sweat start to cool against them, "Huh?"

"It's why I don't show my smile. I don't like them."

Mark rolled over and nudged Jack so he was looking at him. Jack's eyes danced around the room before landing on Mark's. Mark saw so many things flashing behind the electric blue, only able to catch a few. Shame, regret, worry. "Smile for me?"

Jack looked at him confused, "Why?" 

"Don't make me tickle a smile out of you." Jack gave him a look of disbelief before chuckling at the thought of Mark tickling a smile out of him. Without thinking he made a move to cover it when a hand reached out and stopped him. "Look at you. Beautiful."

Jack tried to look deep into Mark's eyes, search for a lie. For a joke that was being played on him, he couldn't find anything. "They're too big, Mark. I just know people look."

"So? Let them look. Jack, you're smile is brighter than sun. The first time I saw it I was blinded and I fell in love with you all over. Every time I see it I cherish you. Please, baby, stop hiding it." Jack said nothing he just wiggled closer to Mark and rested his head on his chest. They were silent for a long minute. 

"I'll stop hiding from you." 

"Thank you."

Mark felt Jack smile wide and fully against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> If it sucked I'm sorry. Comment and tell me whatcha thought. Or not. Either way.


End file.
